Dawning of the Knights
by Felix Rodriguez
Summary: MLP:FIM Story. One year after the defeat of Nightmare Moon, Ponyville is once again host to the Summer Sun Celebration. However, a group calling themselves the Nightmare Knights crash the festivities and kidnap Luna, hoping to revert her to Nightmare Moon


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in any way. I certainly hope a story like this does not yet exist, but with ponies, one can never be too sure. As such, any similarity between stories is purely coincidental (even though they probabaly came up with the idea before me XD).

Author's note: This is a **re-edited** version of this story considering...well 4 seasons as well as 2 Equestria Girls movie are now in existence while this story sits on the back-burner. I WANTED to try and make this story fit within some semblance of the show's continuity, but with all the characters and situations added since I started (Discord, Chrysalis, Tirek, the Crystal Empire, etc.) I just decided to make this an alternate universe. As such, this story takes place in between what would be season 1 and season 2.

One last note, Canight, at least for me, is pronounced as (kay-night). I much preferred this spelling to something like K-Night or something of that nature.

_**Dawning of the Knights Part 1**_

All the ponies of Ponyville had begun to gather in the town square for the fabled Summer Sun Celebration. As Nightmare Moon had disturbed the festivities last year, it was decided to be only fair to give Ponyville a real, uninterrupted celebration.

Princess Celestia's fabled student Twilight Sparkle happily trotted towards the pavilion with her assistant Spike by her side.

"Can you believe that we've already been in Ponyville a whole year!" Spike happily proclaimed to Twilight.

Twilight smiled and replied, "To think, less than a year ago we didn't know anypony around here, or have any of the wonderful friends that we do now! All the wonderful memories that we have Princess Celestia to thank for!"

"Not to mention all the moments I've gotten to view the most beautiful pony in existence…..Rarity," gushed the love struck Spike who had hearts in his eyes.

Twilight only giggled at her friend's obvious crush as the two made it to the pavilion. As usual, Twilight had been put in charge of making sure the preparations were taken care of in advance, and she just needed to check some last minute details before the Princesses were to arrive. Princess Luna in particular was still attempting to adjust to a more modern life, but finding that she was having some troubles with

Twilight proclaimed, "And this year, the Summer Sun Celebration will go off without a hitch!"

However, in the Everfree Forest not far outside of Ponyville, a pair of dark green eyes peered out onto Ponyville before declaring, "Our time has come!"

Inside the town square, all the gathered ponies hushed as they awaited the Mayor's opening statement. As they had done last year, Twilight's friends had all done their preparations for the Celebration. Rainbow Dash had cleared the skies of all clouds even though she spent most of the day lazing away, Applejack had prepared the cuisine, Fluttershy had the bird chorus ready to sing, Pinkie Pie had prepared the after-party for the Celebration, and Rarity had designed the decor and was waiting to open the curtains to unveil their co-rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Everypony, even the normally hyperactive Pinkie Pie, instantly ceased all conversation as the bird choir sang a few notes as the Mayor took the stage.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts!" Mayor Mare declared, "It is once again my pleasure and honor to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"

Everypony in the square cheered in happiness.

"Our town has been blessed to have, once again, been chosen to inaugurate the longest day of the year!" the Mayor happily gloated, "Without further ado, it is my pleasure to introduce our co-rules of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Prin-."

"NOW!" yelled a voice from the pavilion as Rarity opened the curtain and the Princesses stepped forward.

Instantly, several dozen ponies of all three types blocked the exits with their bodies. The inhabitants of Ponyville instantly huddled around each other as the pegasus and unicorn royal guards sprung into action to free everypony and protect the Princesses.

Instantly, two shapes whizzed by the flying pegasus guards, knocking them out of the sky. The two shapes then landed behind Rarity and the Princesses, revealing themselves to also be pegasus ponies. With dark green coats, blue eyes, and red manes, the two pegasi raised their wings and blocked the Princesses from escaping behind the curtain.

Back on the ground, the unicorn guards now attempted to spring into action only to be met by a scrawny earth pony with a brown coat, green eyes, and yellow mane that was wearing glasses and an odd-looking hat.

The pony simply smiled and stated, "Just try to acquire me." The unicorns ran at him only to hit some sort of invisible wall, knocking them out.

"Works every time," snickered the earth pony as he pounded a button on his hat which disabled the wall as he was suddenly lifted up by unicorn magic of an unknown source and placed by the two green pegasi.

Finally, a larger, gray figure ran to the banister by the Princesses and Rarity and nimbly climbed up. Upon reaching the top, the figure stood on two legs to reveal he was not a pony, but a Diamond Dog, complete with the gem-studded collar and vest.

"Eww not another one of those filthy animals!" yelled Rarity who still had bad memories of her first encounter with the stupid creatures who seemed to barely grasp the concept of communication. They had attempted to use her as a gem-harvesting tool, but Rarity outsmarted the foolish beasts with her brain as well as some clever whining. However, this Diamond Dog was different from the others they had encountered underground. This one stood firmly on two legs, not having elongated forelegs like its predecessors.

Not amused by Rarity's comment, the Diamond Dog grabbed Rarity by the throat and commanded, "You had best watch your mouth, young one, lest you wish harm upon yourself," before letting her go. Rarity gasped and kept her mouth closed as she backed away from him as far as she could.

The worried ponies of Ponyville all huddled close together as the intruder ponies still stood guard at the entrances. They were soon joined by several other large Diamond Dogs, all armored and carrying lances, very normal of Diamond Dog guards.

"SILENCE!" yelled the lead Diamond Dog at the scared ponies. "You will all listen and listen well…"

"Uhhh, why do we want to do that?" asked a quizzical Pinkie Pie, who was obviously less scared than the others.

The Diamond Dog glared at the interruption and continued, "Because Equestria is about to come under control of our new master!"

"And what new master is that?" asked Celestia, who was still somewhat in shock in view of the situation, but preparing to use her magic to blast the intruders away.

Rarity butt in, "Probably the new master of giving flea baths."

The Diamond Dog, not amused, reached to his side, and withdrew a sword from a sheath. He held the sword to Rarity's throat as she instantly shut up and began to sweat.

"Next time I hear a peep from you, it'll be your throat! YOU GOT THAT?!" barked the dog.

Rarity nodded cautiously in reply as Celestia yelled, "Do not hurt anypony! Tell us why you're here"

"Why?" asked a new voice from behind them, this one deeper in tone, but somehow calmer. The curtains opened up and the two pegasi withdrew their wings to show off the latest pony, a unicorn with a dark gray coat, white tail, and amber eyes. He was wearing the uniform of the royal guard, but it was colored black, and the helmet crest was colored dark purple.

"Why we are here is to assist the new order in Equestria," continued the unicorn. The brown earth pony and the Diamond Dog both bowed at their obvious superior as he now took center stage.

"Ponies of Ponyville, the time has come to submit to the darkness!" the unicorn spoke, eyeing the congregation, "We are here to inaugurate the new regime of our master, NIGHTMARE MOON!"

Luna gasped at hearing her former name as she instantly realized who the intruders were, suddenly wanting to flee in terror.

Rainbow Dash laughed at hearing the obviously wrong statement, "You've gotta be kidding right?"

The Diamond Dog yelled out "You SILENCE when Lord Shadowfoal, leader of the Nightmare Knights, is speaking you insolent whelp!"

"That is enough, Canight," the unicorn bade.

"But Lord-," pleaded the dog.

"I said, that is enough!" Shadowfoal emphasized, "And put away your sword, Canight, we will do this with the least amount of violence as possible."

Canight quietly agreed and put his sword back into its sheath, still eyeing Rarity and the Princesses for any sudden movements.

Twilight took center stage for the Ponyville ponies down on the floor and firmly pointed out, "Unfortunately for you, your master was defeated one year ago, and who are you, so-called Nightmare Knights anyway? I don't remember you in any books I've read."

Shadowfoal smiled and explained, "Long ago, when Nightmare Moon and Celestia fought over control of Equestria, there was a small contingent of ponies that joined Nightmare Moon's side of eternal darkness. The Nightmare Knights continued on after her imprisonment, handing down traditions generation through generation, even allowing outsiders to join their ranks. As for why we were not included in books….well, history is usually written by the victor is it not?"

Twilight said nothing but scowled up at him, knowing he was correct to a certain degree.

Shadowfoal then scoffed and finished, "As for your other statement, I find it impossible that Nightmare Moon has been defeated. This year is the thousandth year of our leader of darkness's imprisonment, when she is to scheduled to escape."

"Then why is she right behind you as your prisoner?" asked a condescending Rainbow Dash, pointing at Luna.

Shadowfoal turned around and looked at Luna, his amber eyes seemingly burning into her body. Luna was visibly shaking and sweating in terror, she herself had even forgotten her old followers from long ago.

Without turning around, Shadowfoal quietly asked, "Cranium?"

The brown, scrawny earth pony asked, "My liege?"

"Did you not say that THIS year was the thousandth year anniversary?"

"I believe so…let me double-check," Cranium said as he pulled out a book that was strapped to a pack on his back with various other gizmos and gadgets. "Let's see, ah here we go!" Cranium's face dropped as he slowly turned his head and sheepishly reported, "Well…..apparently last year WAS the thousandth year anniversary."

Instantly, the two pegasi and Canight sighed in exasperation as one of the pegasi said, "Way to go Cranium, one thousand years of planning, shot in one night!"

"Silence Dusk," commanded Shadowfoal, "I will speak to Nightmare Moon myself." He then turned to Luna and asked, "Are the allegations true?"

Luna nodded before speaking, "Tis true we used to have the hatred of Nightmare Moon inside of us, but it has since been subjugated by a new found understanding and love for my dear sister."

"Then you disappoint me," stated Shadowfoal, his voice not sounding even the slightest bit disappointed.

Shadowfoal again turned to the crowd of ponies, "You appear to be correct that Nightmare Moon has been vanquished, no thanks to the incompetence of one of my subordinates," Shadow briefly turned to a very humiliated Cranium who hung his head in shame, "But luckily, secondary plans exist for just such an occasion. The Nightmare Knights now must finish what our glorious leader had started. Nightmare Moon must be brought back to finish her noble cause!"

The ponies gasped as Applejack yelled, "You c'ant do that! We won't let ya!

"Silly pony, your Princesses are captured, you have no choice but to submit to our whim," smiled Shadowfoal.

Behind him, Celestia spoke, her voice suddenly kind and gentile, "Shadowfoal…..it has been a long time, my little pony."

"Do not address me as thus, I am no longer your slave," said Shadowfoal who kept his gaze away from Celestia's.

Celestia continued, "You used to be one of Canterlot's finest guards."

"Until I opened my eyes and saw that all ponykind are being forced to do one single thing for the entirety of their lives," Shadow hissed, "We are basically slaves to those wretched things on our flanks!"

Celestia shook her head, "You know that is not true-."

"I KNOW IT ALL WELL TO BE TRUE!" yelled Shadowfoal, who immediately brought his voice back to the calm, cool vocal range, "If you haven't noticed, you had best look at the flanks of my followers."

Celestia took a minute to see that none of the ponies gathered had a cutie mark on their flanks, not a single one.

Celestia said dumbfounded, "None of you have cutie marks? How is this possible?"

"See, when I left your service five years ago I decided that I must free everypony else as well. I would make them not slaves to their cutie marks, but free to do as they please! My cutie mark disappeared after my great pledge, subjected to my own will. After I joined with the Nightmare Knights and worked my way up their ranks, I began to teach other ponies in the group to do the same, showing them that it was not their destiny to be shackled to one task with no freedom to do what one wants with their life," Shadowfoal explained.

Shadowfoal smiled, "And now…bring forward the Princesses, Dusk and NightinGale."

The male and female green pegasi brought Celestia and Luna forward to face the crowd.

"I think it is time we brought your rule to an end, Celestia," smiled Shadowfoal.

"Enough!" yelled Rainbow Dash who sprung forward at the Princesses, only to be bounced back by the invisible wall of Cranium's hat.

Shadowfoal laughed, "I don't believe you know who you are dealing with, girl."

Twilight sprang up, "I think YOU don't know who you're dealing with. My friends and I are the ones who defeated Nightmare Moon, as the Elements of Harmony!"

"You?" questioned Shadowfoal, "Don't make me laugh. Simple pony folk would not be able to possess the Elements of Harmony. As such, only five are known to exist, one would need the unknown sixth element to-."

"And that is me. I am the sixth element; the element of Magic!" Twilight confidently yelled.

Shadowfoal only silently stared at Twilight, then spoke again, "Very well, we will test your supposed mastery of the Elements of Harmony against the best of the Nightmare Knights. Take Celestia and the traitor to the Castle of the Two Sisters in the Everfree Forest," he commanded Canight.

"I don't think so, Shadowfoal," retorted Celestia, who finally shot a blast of her unicorn magic, smacking Cranium to the ground, disabling the force field. "Come quickly!" Celestia yelled to her sister and Rarity, as Rarity quickly hopped on Celestia's back as she flew towards the other ponies gathered together. As she attempted to fly away, however, Luna was grabbed on the leg by Canight.

"Why would you want to leave? The party has just started, your highness," snickered Canight, who pulled Luna back with all his might and knocked her out with a hit to the face.

"Go Knights! To the castle!" commanded Shadowfoal.

Instantly, the ponies and Diamond Dogs guarding the ponies scrambled out of the town square.

Celestia gasped as she saw her sister behind held by Canight, "They must not get away with her!"

However, Celestia's request came unheeded as Dusk and NightinGale sped out of their positions and began to encircle the group of ponies with quick speed, so quick they appeared to create a dark green tornado around them all to keep them from interfering.

'I'll show those jokers!' thought Rainbow Dash to herself as she zoomed into the circle. Her distinct rainbow trail now began to encompass itself in the green tornado.

With the ponies distracted, Canight leaped from the balcony and landed on the ground below, Shadowfoal close behind him. Twilight saw this and attempted to fire a magic spark at the fleeing Diamond Dog. As she did, Shadowfoal fired his own magic blast, disintegrating Twilight's blast.

Shadowfoal, with Cranium unconscious on his back, confidently proclaimed, "If you think you are worthy enough, just try and reclaim her."

Canight, carrying the unconscious Luna on his shoulder, smiled evilly at his master's words and sprinted away into the darkness of the night, with Shadowfoal close behind.

As soon as they left, Rainbow Dash's form flew out of the tornado formation with a "WOAH!" She crashed into the wall as Dusk and NightinGale instantly stopped their spinning and zoomed out of the pavilion to catch up with their comrades.

With the initial shock of their predicament over, Twilight and Applejack jumped out of the group of frightened ponies and sped outside the town square. Unfortunately, the Nightmare Knights were nowhere to be seen in the darkness, having completely vanished.

"Consarn it!" yelled Applejack, who threw her hat down on the ground with a hoof.

Twilight went back inside and ran towards Celestia while Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were helping Rainbow Dash back to her hoofs.

"Princess! We have to do something!"

Celestia replied, "Yes, we must! Unfortunately, if those followers of hers transform Luna back into Nightmare Moon, I'm afraid even the Elements of Harmony could be overwhelmed."

Rainbow Dash replied, "Aw come on! We beat Nightmare Moon EASY last time!"

"Yes, but last time she was alone," Celestia pointed out, "I had assumed the Nightmare Knights had given up their ways long ago, but it appears they still thrive. If my sister is changed back into Nightmare Moon, she will no doubt spread her darkness powers into her followers, creating an army that could prevent the sunrise forever."

Several ponies in the crowd gasped at the revelation and several even fainted dramatically. Even Twilight and her friends felt somewhat depressed by this new turn of events.

"But that certainly means we can't, at least, try," said Twilight hopefully. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and even timid Fluttershy all nodded in mutual agreement.

Celestia nodded and smiled, "You never fail to impress me, my faithful student. You and your friends must hurry and stop them before nightfall covers Equestria for eternity! I wish I could be of more use to you all, but seeing as how Nightmare Moon alone overpowered me, I would be better use helping calm down everypony here."

Twilight smiled before turning to her friends and said, "Girls, go home and get your Elements of Harmony necklaces and whatever you need, because we're heading to the Everfree Forest!"

"Ooooo! Yip-yip-yippee!" bounced Pinkie as she hopped off to Sugar Cube Corner.

Applejack was already running off yelling, "Yeeehaw!"

Rainbow zoomed off to her cloud home proclaiming, "Awesome!"

Timid Fluttershy used her wings as fast as she could to get back to her home, whimpering a little in fright at the thought of the forest.

Rarity trotted off to her boutique as she told Twilight, "We'll see you outside the forest, darling!"

Meanwhile, deep in the Everfree Forest, at the old Castle of Two Sisters, the Nightmare Knights settled down in the castle throne room as Shadowfoal took place in center of them.

"Knights," he began, "spread out along the castle's grounds, make sure that if somepony comes here looking for their Princess, they are swiftly dealt with…..nonviolently of course."

Ponies and Diamond Dogs both bowed at the command and followed their orders impeccably, leaving only Shadowfoal, his four elites, and Luna in the throne room.

"How soon can we have a protective barrier around the castle perimeter?" asked Shadowfoal to a now conscious Cranium.

Cranium replied, still rubbing the back of his head with a hoof, "Unfortunately, the damaged sustained to the Magic Field Barrier Hat will take some time to repair."

Dusk sighed and chastised his teammate, "Typical. You're the technical pony, and you can't get something working."

"I only designed most of my technological gizmos," Cranium replied, pointing to the pack on his back, "Lord Shadowfoal's magic is what powers most of them."

"It is fine at the moment," Shadowfoal spoke again, "For now we have a more pressing entanglement to deal with."

Shadowfoal looked at Luna, once again beaming his amber eyes into her teal eyes. Luna now had a nullifier on her horn preventing her from using magic as well as her wings taped down so she could not fly away.

"I IMPLORE you, Princess Luna, give into the darkness," Shadow calmly stated, "Become Nightmare Moon once again!"

Luna only looked down and shook her head slowly in response.

Canight growled and screamed, "Why do we waste our time with this one, Lord? She is obviously too good to return to her roots!"

"I know how she'll turn back to the darkness-," Canight spoke, withdrawing his sword in the process.

Shadowfoal angrily stomped out in front of his second in command and shouted, "YOU SHALL DO NO SUCH THING! Since taking over leadership of the Nightmare Knights, I've stressed the importance of nonviolence, and YOU of all Knights should know I abhor even the THOUGHT of violence! Now PUT that sword AWAY," over-enunciated Shadowfoal.

"Yes Lord," resigned Canight who complied with the order and put his sword in its sheath.

"Now then," Shadowfoal turned his attention to Luna once again, "you still refuse to give into the night?"

Luna could only reply in a timid voice, "Please let us go...we shall not give in to the request of..." she wanted to say "commoners" but did not want to provoke them further.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Shadow said matter-of-factly, "While I am above violence, I am a pony who will still go to great lengths to get what he deserves."

Luna turned her head away and only sadly looked at the ground.

Shadowfoal, seeing her sadness, sighed and spoke again, "Very well. We'll give you some time to figure things through, but you must understand, we will not give in until you become your true form once again."

He then looked at his elite, "Cranium, continue to work on the barrier."

"At once, sire," replied Cranium, who quickly scattered away, hoping to redeem himself in the eyes of his fellow knights.

"Dusk and NightinGale, since you two are the best and fastest flyers in the Knighthood, you shall go greet the so-called "Elements of Harmony" who are no doubt on their way here to foolishly attempt a rescue," Shadow ordered.

Both pegasi held out a hoof and bowed, before zooming out one of the broken windows to find Twilight and her friends.

"Come Canight, we have plans to discuss. We will give the Princess some time before returning to ask her again."

"Yes, my liege," replied Canight who immediately began to follow the departing Shadowfoal.

However, as Shadowfoal left, Canight only looked over his shoulder at the saddened pony standing by the throne. Seeing that the others had left, Canight quickly turned around and strode over to Luna. With his left paw, he grabbed Luna by the throat as she squeaked out in a tiny voice, "B-but what about your creed of nonviolence?"

"Shadowfoal isn't here at the moment, unfortunately, he's the one with the creed" sneered Canight, who raised one of his paws into a fist. Holding no energy back, he violently punched Luna in the face, who collapsed to the ground from the blow. Tears began to well up in Luna's eyes as she felt her severely bruised face with a hoof and peered up at her attacker.

"Now you had best return to being Nightmare Moon," Canight stated, curling his lips into a vile smile, "or THAT is simply the beginning of the unpleasantness to come your way."

Canight turned and proceeded to exit the room, laughing evilly at his deed, as Luna began to weep on the floor.

End of Part 1

Closing Note: Once again, I apologize for the lack of the Mane 6 in this one, but they will certainly be prevalent in the next part! Rock on Bronies!


End file.
